The Hidden Island
by Linss
Summary: When Hades tries to take over everything, things get rough. So rough, in fact, demigods are sent away to 'Camp Ogygia', Calypso's Island that was ordered as a safe place. But some people don't feel 'protected' in the least bit. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Calypso was scolding her invisible servant when a brilliant flash of light appears on the shore of her island, Ogygia. She swung her caramel braid over one shoulder and walked, barefoot, up the beach. A woman with long straight brown hair and a long Greek chiton with a low neckline, much like hers, was waiting there.

The woman had a smile on her face. "Hello, Calypso."

"Queen Hera," Calypso replied shocked, and curtsy-bowed. "It's a pleasant honor."

"I would hope, as I came to the trouble of coming. Zeus insists upon something, and I am not sure how this will sound to you." They walked along the path to her cave, where they sat on a cushioned bench. "Ogygia is a sanctuary, yes? Well, the outside world is becoming troubled, and this sanctuary is the only place that cannot be harmed by anything of the outside world. Zeus fears his brother, Hades, is planning to overthrow him. Even more troubling so, he plans to raise… forces. And if gods join this fight, on the side of Hades, it could be harder to win. But, anyways, we need to keep some people safe from… harm. Because the outside world will be shattered soon, we don't know what to do with the humans. But Hades won't want to destroy Olympus, he'll want to conquer it. And Zeus insists some people are kept safe, like his daughter, Thalia, and the Hunters. Some heroes and Cyclopes will be kept at Olympus, while other heroes that are more… ah, resourceful will be kept here to train and plan. Among these heroes are Poseidon's brat-"

At this Calypso stiffened. "Perseus Jackson?" she asked carefully.

Hera tossed her hair. "Yes, that one. Anyways, point being, we need to "board" heroes and creatures, blah, blah, blah. Are you up for the job?"

"Ye-"

"Then it's settled! They will start arriving tonight, at eleven o' three. Be careful and don't share this news. Hades need not know this is going on, or he will attempt to strike down those who would help us. I'd rather leave that ungrateful Athena child and Poseidon's brat to the hellhounds, but NOOO, WE HAVE TO HELP THEM!" She rolled her eyes and stood. "Thank you, Calypso, on behalf of all the gods of Olympus." With that, she burst into white light, and when the light disappeared, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters, because, no, my name is not Rick Riordan. ****.**

**Author Note:**

iRicanPrincess**: Thank you for your review, it brought things to my attention I didn't explain before! I surely will! **

Calypso didn't have much time, maybe three hours at most. It was already dark. She quickly asked the invisible servants to chop down an oak and build two cabins behind the rocks of the cave. One and Two quickly ran off, as she could see their shimmer while others could not, while Three, Four, and Five started picking fruits and vegetables, and hunting wild boars to store food. The Five did this quickly, and by 10:57 (Hermes had brought her a clock), everything was prepared. She re-did her side-braid and quickly and quietly walked down to the beach, her white stallion, Cedric, following her.

Soon, there was sight of a small vessel, which could carry maybe seven people, at most. After about an hour, the boat scraped the shore and the people hopped out. She walked a few steps to greet them. Among these people were two dark-haired boys, obviously twins, with elfish features. After them was a buff girl, with stringy brown hair pulled back with a bandana, her red armor shining in the moon-lace light, and a spear by her crackling with electricity. She had the mean aura only Ares could. After them were two pretty girls, one with icy blue eyes and straight blonde hair, and the other with curly red hair and cat-like green eyes. Daughters of Aphrodite. And after them was no other than… Percy Jackson. He stared at her, but continued to walk. Calypso turned away, and led them up the path.

She started to speak. "The cabin to the right, behind the rocks, is for girls. Boys to the left." She nodded and watched them walk. When Percy started walking that way, she grabbed his arm with a slender, tan hand. "Percy," she breathed quietly. She looked up at him.

He smiled grimly at her. "It's nice to see you again." He pulled his arm away and kept walking.

She wiped a tear away and set off to the right, to the girls' cabin. The buff girl had put her duffel bag on the floor and was laying out her sleeping bag. The two Aphrodite girls had already set up theirs, while one was admiring her nails, the other shined her ring with a tissue.

"Do you need anything?" Calypso asked quietly.

"Furniture would be nice," The redhead commented. She tucked the tissue in her pocket, and stood up, her wispy, curled hair bouncing. "I'm Aubree. Daughter of Aphrodite and a great-great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter of Zeus." She smiled. "And you're Calypso, right?"

Calypso nodded.

She bit her lip. "Don't worry 'bout Percy, ok? He's just stressed about Annabeth."

Calypso went pale. "His…"

"Girlfriend. He just wants her to get here safe. So don't worry, kay?" She smiled and sat down.

OH MY GODS. The world felt like it would crumble at any moment (of course it was true).

The other girl looked up at her. She had platinum hair and icy eyes. "Hi, I'm Heather."

Calypso nodded listlessly. "Aubree, can you check on the boys?" Aubree nodded and swept out the door, her cut-off short-shorts and tank top over her swimsuit, trying not to trip over anything in the dark.

Once she reached the cabin steps, she walked up them carefully. Aubree knocked on the cabin door. Percy answered it. "Hey, Perce," she smiled. "Can I come in?"

He nodded and she walked in, her gladiator sandals clicking slightly. "Calypso wanted me to check on you guys. So, are you ok?" Suddenly Connor walked in, in a gray t-shirt and jeans. She ran and hugged him.

"Hey, Aubree," Connor smiled. Percy had to laugh at them. Aubree and Connor were crazy about each other, and had only started dating like two weeks ago, when Connor had finally got up the nerve to ask her out. She wasn't self-absorbed, which seemed weird for a Aphrodite kid, but nice. He liked being around her.

"Yeah," Travis commented, and Aubree looked over at him turning a stick into a spear with his knife.

"So," Aubree bubbled. "The next ship arrives soon, at like 5 in the morning. It's carrying… um… Rachel, Katie Gardner, Tyson, two of his forge workers, and Annabeth."

Percy stood up straighter and half-smiled.

Aubree smirked at him. "No slacking off, Percy. We need you to command the weapons and forge, with Tyson and his buds. When Annabeth, Rachel and Katie get here, they're planning. Which means don't distract them!"

She smiled, spinned around, and bounced out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters, because, no, my name is not Rick Riordan.**

**Author Note:**

**I know the chapters are short, but I plan on making them longer! If they are short like this, I probably just wanted the chapter to end on a dramatic note, and some days I may update twice. It just depends on how much time I have and how much of a writer block there is! I may not update very fast, but I will try to as fast as I can! Thanks you to (down below) ****.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews, ****ihatemakingupusernames****, ****alexandriarulzforeva****,** **and iRicanPrincess.**

At 4:30, Aubree and Connor got up and walked down to the beach with Percy. Aubree and Connor, held hands and were talking about these new whiplash arrows designed by Hermes and Co., while Percy tagged along beside Connor and said something every once in a while.

The conversation changed when they go to the beach. "Where's Calypso?" Percy asked, raising his eyebrows.

"She wanted me to come down here instead," Aubree explained. "Then she told me how, if I wanted, I could take care of the animals. She has dogs, Pegasus's, horses, goats, basically a whole wild farm! It's amazing!" She smiled happily.

Then Connor pointed to a ship, way out in the lake, just barely in sight. A cargo one, that could hold lots of things. "Whoa," he breathed.

They watched the concrete, painted-blue ship painstakingly make its way to shore, until it finally scraped the sand. They opened the below deck, and three Pegasus and a collie, two centaurs, and Chiron scrambled out. Then the people got out, a girl with red hair and green eyes dressed in a greek chiton, with a metal cinch-belt at the waist, A brown-haired girl with jeans and a camp shirt on, and a girl with curly blonde hair, wearing shorts and an orange camp shirt. Three large Cyclopes stumbled out, and started carrying boxes and crates up to the beach.

The collie ran to Aubree, and she knelt to hug and kiss the white and light brown dog. "Good boy, Cal!" She stood up and Cedric sat beside her. The Pegasus flew over to a green pasture, except for one, who trotted over to Percy.

"Hey Blackjack," he grinned. Then the people reached shore. Annabeth ran to hug Percy, and Katie smiled at Aubree and lugged a crate past the path and behind the rocks, where she went to the girl's cabin. Aubree stood up on her tiptoes and Connor leaned down to kiss her, and then she grabbed Annabeth's hand to drag her to the girl's cabin.

Percy shook his head and turned to talk to Connor. "Gosh, Connor."

Connor was about to say something but Rachel ran up barefoot. "Hey guys!" She waved, and then carried her pile of things down a different path, where another cave was, way ahead. It had a purple curtain over the entrance, with little flames on the side. She swept back the curtain and entered. Even from far away, he could tell it was fairly empty. It was going to be hard these next few… however long they would be there.

And Calypso thought the same thing.

(Page Break!)

Percy woke up disoriented; he slept fitfully and with 'dreams'. He checked his watch. 7:02. The sun had barely risen, a few beams lighting the island. He slipped out of bed and put on his shoes, then walked outside. The beach/lake glittered with faint sunlight and in-between the cabin and the beach was green fields where the Pegasus were moseying around, Cal yapping at their heels, begging for attention. To the left, a rock wall hid Calypso's cave and to the right, a pine-tree forest began. He walked into it and sort of wondered around until he heard voices. He quickly, but without sound, followed them until he found the source.

"-All know he was here that one summer when he exploded out of a volcano. Annabeth knows it. We all do." Connor said.

Aubree nodded. She was now dressed in a pair of shorts and a red shirt with Camp-Blood etched in gold. "We need to keep Percy as far away from Calypso as we can. If Annabeth isn't happy, if she's miserable, we're all gonna feel bad. And then we can't make any battle plans.

Connor nodded and wrapped his arms around Aubree's waist. "We'll figure it out," he said, shrugging.

Aubree sighed and leaned into him. "I sure hope so."

Percy slowly walked away from the scene. _Would I really do anything to hurt Annabeth? Would I ever choose Calypso over her? _He asked himself. And he said no now, but Percy didn't know how long he'd be here. Anything could happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters, because, no, my name is not Rick Riordan.**

**Author Note:**

**Thanks to my reviewers! I love you guys xD!**

Annabeth woke up groggy, but last night's worries came to her fast. Percy. Calypso. She wanted to barf. Where there even any bathrooms here?

She sat up in her sleeping bag and slowly climbed out of it, careful not to disturb any of the other girls.

Annabeth walked along the path to Calypso's cave, finger-combing her hair Wow, she was intimidating, she thought sarcastically. She poked her head inside the cave and yelled "Hello!", preparing herself for a fight. When Calypso appeared, and saw Annabeth, she paled. "What can I do for you?" The girl asked carefully.

Annabeth started talking. "Two things. Where's the bathroom?"

Calypso pursed her lips. "There's an outhouse behind my cave that was built this morning."

"Thanks. And two," Annabeth said, stepping forward so she was inches away from Calypso's face. "Stay. Away. From. Percy. In case you forgot, he chose to leave your island." She hissed. "He wanted me more than you. Do you REALLY think anything has changed between now and then? Because I don't. Percy is my boyfriend, and you're not gonna change that because you sprinkle some magic dust on him."

Calypso's eyes widened. "I'm not going to try to steal your boyfriend. But if he comes to me, I'm not going to turn him away."

Annabeth smirked. "You really think that's gonna happen?" And at that, she walked away, giving Calypso a LOT to think about.

**Me: PAUSE!**

**Annabeth: Hold up. I know he may be a seaweed brain, but he is NOT going to choose that… that…. THING over me!**

**Calypso: WHAT!**

**Percy: *eyes wide* What did I get myself into…**

**Annabeth: CALYPSO WILL NOT GET PERCY!**

**Calypso: How do you know, you're just a selfish –**

**Me: WHOA! Ladies! Hold it! This is an author note, not a soap opera. You'll get to pull each other's hair soon enough.**

**Annabeth and Calypso: YES!**

**Me: *glares at them* Now. Percy, what do you think about this?**

**Percy: Er… I don't know. I mean they're both awesome, but-**

**Annabeth: Screw you, Percy.**

**Percy: Feeling the love.**

**Annabeth: It's there.**

**Me: Ohhh-kaayyy. Back to the story! *hits play!***

When Annabeth found Percy, he was walking towards his cabin from the woods. "Percy!" she called him over.

Percy saw her and of course, HAD to go over there. It's not like he didn't love and want to be around her, but he was on a thought train that had bad brakes.

"Hey, Annabeth," he said, kissing her.

Annabeth smirked on the inside. "What are you up to today?"

"Oh, I'm just going to practice sword-fighting with Travis and Connor. We're going to make sort of a make-shift arena," Percy said.

Annabeth nodded. "Cool. I'm working on battle plans with Katie today."

"Sounds fun," Percy said, nodding. "Are there any bathrooms around here?"

Annabeth smirked. "There's an outhouse behind Calypso's cave… I asked her about it earlier."

Percy's eyes widened. "…You talked to… her?"

Annabeth made a face. "Yeah. I needed to pee."

"That's… great, Annabeth," he said, laughing. "What did she say?"

"Why does it matter?" Annabeth asked, starting to get mad.

"It doesn't, it.. I'm, just curious."

"Why? Why do you want to know about her? I'M your girlfriend, not her. I'm the person you're dating. Maybe you should want to know more about me!"

"I do care about you! It was just a simple question! Geesh, Annabeth, you're overreacting!"

"Don't 'Geesh' me! You still like her. Admit it, Percy. You still care about her!" Annabeth said, on the verge of exploding.

"Well at least I can have a single conversation with her without fighting!"

"What are you saying?" Annabeth exclaimed, furious.

"Well, maybe it'd be easier to have HER as my GIRLFRIEND!" Percy said, regretting the words as soon as they were out of his mouth.

"Then maybe you should go talk to her! After all, you ARE single now!" she said, and as soon as she finished her sentence, she sprinted out of there, and burst into the girls' cabin, crying.

***hits pause*.**

**Me: Ouch. I love writing this story.**

**Calypso: YES!**

**Percy: I'm an idiot.**

**Annabeth: Yep, pretty much.**

**Me: Yes, you are. Get ready for some da-ra-ma.**

**Calypso: Ready.**

**Annabeth: Not ready.**

**Percy: I'm an idiot.**

**Me: R&R please!**

**~Linley.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nah, don't own PJO. Or any of its characters, blah, blah, blah.**

**Reviewers: Thanks so much! I know these chapters are short, but I try to separate the drama ;D. I know Annabeth was a little out of character, but it seems that way because we've never really seen the jealous side of Annabeth, and how fast she gets jealous. Her ripping Percy's head off isn't anything new, it's how they normally are hahah. But thank you for the criticism, honestly, I appreciate it xD.**

**-Lins.**

When Annabeth burst into the cabin, Heather didn't even blink, she was staring at herself in the mirror. But when she heard the tears, looked up and said "What's wrong?"

Annabeth shook her head and made herself stop crying. "I was stupid. I overreacted. I'm so jealous, though! Percy was on this island for THREE WEEKS, alone with Calypso. Have you seen her? She's gorgeous! I've never really had a reason to be jealous of Percy hanging with another girl, because I'm his best friend AND his girlfriend, so he's always around me!"

Heather raised her eyebrows. "Gods, you seriously need to drink less coffee." She stood up. "Listen. Calypso isn't what Percy wants. When the war is over and if slash when we go back to 'Earth', Calypso won't be able to leave. Remember, when Hades shut her back in Ogygia, he made it impossible for her to EVER leave again. Only Hades can break the curse. And Hades. Holds. Grudges. Percy won't want to stay away from civilization. If he even goes to Calypso, he won't be there long. Once he figures out that if he chooses her, that's the only person he'll ever be around, he'll come running back to you. You may be smart, but I know love. And that's what you and Percy have. It's what you two have always had, since you were scared little 12 year olds running around trying to act tough and kill monsters. It took you forever to start dating. Don't ruin it now. Apologize."

Annabeth sighed. Heather was definitely not a dumb blonde. She had an obvious point. The answer was clear. APOLOGIZE. So why would it be so hard for Annabeth to admit she was wrong? That's just it. Annabeth didn't like being wrong.

(Page Break!)

When Percy stormed in, Connor laughed. "What was that fight about?"

Percy's eyes widened. "You heard that?"

"Dude, everyone heard that." Connor said, shaking his head trying to make a contraption with a plunger, a broom, and a rubber band.

"Annabeth freaked out because I asked about Calypso, she just bit my head off and broke up with me!" Percy exclaimed.

Connor burst out laughing. "Dude, go talk to her. You don't wanna lose Annabeth over that socially-challenged Titan."

Percy shrugged. "I think she should apologize."

Connor stopped laughing and stared at Percy. "What?"

Percy looked straight at him. "She should apologize."

Connor raised his eyebrows. "We're talking about Annabeth. You do know that, right?"

Percy thought for a moment. "Good point."

Just then, Aubree walked in, sternly looking at Percy. "Percy. Apologize. Now."

Percy sat down, exasperated. "I'm so jealous of your perfect relationship, Connor."

Aubree glared at Percy. "I know relationships. And if one of you doesn't apologize, you won't have one. So, basically, you have to apologize."

"Maybe I'm tired of 'Me and Annabeth'!" Percy sighed.

Aubree looked as if she was going to kill someone. "So help me, Gods, before I have to slap you, Percy."

Connor burst out laughing, so hard he fell on the floor and couldn't stop laughing hard enough to get up.

"I'm serious, Aubree!" Percy said, standing up. "I'm tired of having to try so hard at this relationship too much. Sure, I love Annabeth, but I need a break from the constant stress!"

Aubree shook her head. "Do what feels right for you, Percy. But there's nobody who can ever replace what you and Annabeth have. You're perfect for each other."

Percy put his head in his hands. _Gods, what am I going to do?_ He thought. _Me and Annabeth have history, and we love each other. But me and Calypso would be SO much easier! Dad, help. Please. Or Athena. Or Aphrodite I just need some guidance_

And that was Percy's first major mistake.

**Author Note:**

**Me: I enjoy making Percy stupid. It's fun! xD.**

**Percy: I'm right here.**

**Me: I know. R&R, please!**


	6. Author Note!

**Author Note:**

**Okay, here's what's gonna happen, and it might encourage readers XD.**

**When this story is over, I'm going to count up all my reviews, and how many each person submitted.**

**The number one reviewer will get a character in the next story I write.**

**Sounds fun, huh? (: I hope this encourages everybody to review more, as I really do enjoy hearing what you have to say. It makes me better as an author, flames included. Most of my reviewers have brought valid, good points to the table. Others, I enjoy reading that they like my story. It gives me support and idea of what you want to go down between the characters. **

**I realize I have made mistakes in my story, and you guys have brought these to my attention, and I intend on explaining or fixing every one of them.**

**So please, everyone review, and don't hold back on your opinions. Although most would say 'Please no flames!', I welcome them because I hear the bad sides of my story, that are most certainly there. They don't make me uncomfortable, or deject me, because I know I'm not a completely horrible writer. xD**

**Right now, iRicanPrincess is in the lead.**

**So, Read and DEFINITELY review! ;D**

**~Lins.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Well I don't own Percy Jackson or any of its characters, but I wish I did! xD**

**Thank you to my darling reviewers, I love all you guys!**

**I know this is a short chapter, but I have lots of homework so longer chapters will be published on the weekend! I hope you enjoy this ridiculously short chapter.(:**

Percy was dreaming. It didn't take long to figure out he was in the Underworld, even though things had majorly changed.

Spirits were in shackles, melting silver trees into pools of liquid, then pouring it into a vast container they were dragging around.

Percy was confused. He floated around, past the gates and to Hades Palace. Nobody seemed to see him, though Cerberus's eyes lit up when he smelt his rubber ball buddy.

Percy entered a room, where Nico and Persephone were talking, quietly and urgently.

"So you're going to BETRAY your father?" Persephone demanded.

"What am I supposed to-" Nico started, but was cut off.

"I'm so happy for you! I've been wanting to do that!" Persephone interrupted, very jealous.

Nico tilted his head. _Huh?_ He thought.

Suddenly Hades entered the room. "Son, Persephone. I need your help in a raid."

Persephone sighed. "Why are you even raiding Olympus?"

Hades glared at her, his eyes glowing red momentarily. "Zeus has decided to let other gods control my haven, MY palace, MY UNDERWORLD!" He roared. "Zeus MAY be king, but he shall not dictate places under MY CONTROL!"

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Well I'm glad you feel well enough to attack on your own."

Hades looked at him. "Not alone. I shall have you."

Nico shook his head. "Not anymore." And he vanished.

(Page Break!)

Percy woke up and slipped on some jeans and a t-shirt. He hurriedly walked to the beach, waiting for Nico's arrival. He was standing there a while before he heard a familiar voice behind him.

It was Aubree. "Hey, Perce. Why up so early?" She was dressed in jeans and a tank top, with Rainbows on.

"Nico. I had a dream about him." Percy said, turning to face her.

Aubree raised her eyebrows. "Turning gay already?"

Percy's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No! Not THAT way!"

Aubree giggled. "Relax, I'm just kidding."

Percy nodded. "He's on our side."

Aubree nodded. "I think Annabeth's gonna apologize."

Percy looked alarmed. "Is she sick?"

"I'm pretty sure she's not. Maybe lovesick," Aubree said sympathetically.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that look."

"What look?" Aubree asked, feigning innocence.

"Being all sad for me. Don't," Percy said.

"Percy, I just want you to know I'm always here for you. I'm your friend, and nothing's going to make that change." Aubree said, hugging him.

Percy hugged her back, breathing in her watermelon shampoo, thinking how lucky he was to have a friend like her.


	8. Author Note : The Update!

**Author Note:**

**Okay, loves. Moment of truth. And so farrrr, the person in the leeeeaaaddd isss:**

…**..IRICANPRINCESS!**

**Keep it up! But close in the lead is ihatemakingupusernames.**

**Keep in mind, only REAL reviews count xD**

**-Love, Lins.**


	9. Author's Note: HELP!

**Okay, guys. Help.**

**I have writer's block.**

**I need your ideas! I've been trying to write a good chapter for a month now, a good, fun-filled one, and I need your help.**

**Oh and, I know of an amazing RP forum for Percy Jackson that I would love for all you guys to try.**

**Camp HalfBlood and Quests RP. Please do try it out, we are working on a plot line now and we are accepting new members.**

**Thanks, dears.**

**Love, Lin ;D**


	10. Chapter 7!

**The long awaited next chapter. My writer's block has been removed, and my computer is fixed. Thanks for the support lovies. R&R!**

**-Yours truly, Lins.(:**

Annabeth stared. Down the beach. To Percy. But not just Percy. Oh, no. Aubree. Aubree, Connor's girlfriend. CONNOR'S GIRLFRIEND. WHAT WAS PERCY THINKING?

Annabeth turned bright red, as if she was going to explode, and violently tore her body from the windowsill. Heather looked up from her iPhone skeptically. "How's Perce?" She joked.

Annabeth glared at the platinum blonde. "Ha-ha." She rolled her eyes and jogged out of the cabin, looking to the right, and seeing a glorious sight.

Oh yes. Connor. Looking down. At the beach. To Percy. And Aubree. And Nico. Wait, WHAT.

Aubree and Percy were no longer hugging, but both were greeting Nico with welcoming smiles. Percy clapped the younger kid on the back, Nico nodding at Aubree, who grinned at Nico, who grinned at Percy. Annabeth felt like stabbing someone. So Connor hadn't seen. But she had.

And if there was any way she could, she was going to get Percy.

Although by that, she wasn't sure if she meant get him back, or get him.

(Page Break!)

Percy was in the woods. Hacking at some tree with his sword. It was a sycamore, giant, tall. He wasn't sure if trying to hack it down was the smartest idea. I mean, it could crush him. But he didn't really think he would be able to do it.

That's why he didn't hear the padding of footsteps coming closer and closer to him until the person spoke. "Hey, Percy."

"Annabeth!" Percy said, startled. He gripped his sword tighter as if she might attack him and spun around. "You scared me."

Annabeth stared at him, her eyes huge and her hair brushed, looking like she put some… effort into it. She was wearing makeup. She looked pretty, in Percy's opinion.

"I saw you and Aubree at the beach."

It came out of nowhere, it surprised Percy. Broke the silence. He was expecting to hear some smart-alic remark or a quiet 'I'm sorry.' He almost asked her to repeat the statement.

"We're just friends," Percy said, finally getting what she meant.

"Oh, really?" Annabeth said, her eyes narrowing. "You guys are awfully close. What do you think Connor would say if he saw the embracing of your 'friendship'?" She spat the last word, like it was poison in her mouth. Her lips were pursed as she waited for Percy's response.

Percy was quiet for a moment, looking at Annabeth as if she was a different person. Jealousy had transformed her. "And you wonder why we didn't work out."

Annabeth was speechless. What did he just say? But when the words registered in her mind, triggering shock, and by the time she had come up with something to say, Percy was already gone. Annabeth leaned against the tree and stood there, wishing she never had to go back. But it was getting dark, and she had to.


End file.
